


Say Something

by elfghoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfghoul/pseuds/elfghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone line had been silent for a few minutes, but Levi desperately held on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this. It's short, but I was v sad after writing this.

The rain cascaded down his face, mingling with his salty tears. The phone line had been quiet for the past few minutes, but Levi never hung up. Everything seemed to silence around him despite the noisy traffic. He was frozen in place, yet he felt as if he had left his own body.

"Oi," he barely whispered, the word came out as if it were only a breath. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Shitty glasses."

A passerby bumped into into him with a rushed apology, but he gave them no mind. In the background he heard sirens coming from Hanje's end. He felt his lip tremble as the sound of the crash echoed in his head, Hanje's scream as the phone was thrown. He didn't get to hear the words they tried to speak before everything went silent. 

He never got to say the words to them before, so he spoke them as clearly as he could into the speaker. 

"I love you."

With that he stepped into the oncoming traffic, phone clutched in a vice grip. He barely registered the gasps and slamming of breaks. Instead he focused on the other end of the line. 

"Levi?"

_Hanje._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to murder me :))))))


End file.
